The Doomsday Debt
by WhiteRabbity
Summary: It all begins with an anomaly, an Elsen who doesn't follow the program and attempts to rob a certain merchant's store. The world spirals into reality from there, and Zacharie must find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Uncertainty

Zacharie wasn't sure what to make of this. That was unusual. As the typical merchant in any video game, he had access to a wealth of information and abilities far surpassing that of any other character. That, and the Elsen were quiet, timid people, to the extent of being laughable. At least, when they weren't burnt.

So the notion of being robbed had never occurred to Zacharie, specifically armed robbery by an Elsen. This certainly wasn't part of the main story, it wasn't scripted. The Batter and the Player were… well, he honestly wasn't sure. The game was ended, that much was clear. The switch was flipped OFF, and that world was destroyed.

Of course, that was only one game. Zacharie had the ability to move between these games, and his current one wasn't even started yet. Installed, sure, but not yet activated. Zone One was as calm as the tumultuous zone could be. There would soon be a different Player, and all other characters of this horrific entertainment. Except for Zacharie himself, this world was new, yet exactly the same as every one previous.

And yet, here was the Elsen. They stood there, black tie askew, white shirt rumpled and stained, hands shaking with the weight of a gun. Guns shouldn't even exist in this game. They shivered, and spoke in a trembling voice. "H-hand over all the credits. Please…?"

"Hmm." Zacharie scrutinized the Elsen, leaning on the counter of his shop. Under his mask, a curious expression came across his face. "Perhaps not. What are your motives?"

"Um…" A flicker of confusion passed over the timid being's face, only magnifying the nervousness within. "W-well, Dedan doesn't pay us a whole lot, and I, I could use the money… you know?"

"Indeed." Curiouser and curiouser. "Well, I'm sorry to inform you that I have no credits with me, my mousy compatriota."

"...b-but you're a merchant! You, you should have something…" The Elsen paused, coughing into their sleeve.

"On the contrary. I only sell wares to a certain brute whom has yet to come along. And yet, here you are." Zacharie chuckled slightly, holding out a hand. "Might I see that?"

The Elsen didn't know what to do with that. They paused, and, not knowing exactly how a robbery was supposed to go, handed the gun over.

Zacharie studied it, noting the craftsmanship and the material. The material should not have existed in this world. It was a type of metal that there was never a need to code. "Where did you get this?"

"I b-bought it."

"Is that so? With all those credits you don't have?"

"...I found it."

Zacharie sighed. They know nothing of lies either. How has the world come to this? "Very well. I am keeping this."

"What? N-no! It's mine!" the Elsen shouted, voice shrill and angry.

"Pardon?" Zacharie blinked. "You handed it to me, did you not? Therefore, it belongs to me."

The Elsen quivered, indecisive. Then, they lunged. They grabbed Zacharie by the collar of his turtleneck and jerked him forward. While small and thin, the Elsen was strong from their work in the smoke mines.

Taken by surprise, Zacharie dropped the gun, and it clattered on the countertop. He let out a startled grunt, before composing himself once more. "Now, amigo, this isn't like you. Why not let this go?"

Though the gun was now well within their reach, the Elsen only frowned and tightened their grip around Zacharie's neck.

Zacharie tried to remind himself that, as only a figment of coding within the infrastructure of a program, he had no need to breathe. However, this whole situation was terribly uncomfortable. The merchant realized, with annoyance and apprehension, he would have to do something drastic, and go on some quest to find out what was wrong with this world.

His hand travelled under the counter, where his previously unused sword lay, and he wondered what he was getting himself into.

**This is my first attempt at an OFF fanfic, so please leave a review if you get the chance, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Expedition and Expectation

No one would miss a single Elsen. As a populus goes, they're expendable. After cleaning his sword of impurities, Zachaire reflected that he would have to keep up with the script, as well as investigate the Elsen anomaly. He considered enlisting the Judge to help, but quickly discarded the thought. In every version before, the cat has always thought himself to be real. A pity.

There was always, of course, the Batter himself. However, controlled by the Player as he soon would be, Zacharie's antics would be shrugged off as a game mechanic. How irritating. Though, I suppose, not entirely untrue.

There were others, of course; the Guardians of the Zones, the Queen herself, Hugo. The Guardians were hostile, no matter what, and Zacharie wouldn't kill them for fear of derailing the story. The Queen may believe him- as a merchant, backstory dictates that Zachaire has come to somewhat know everyone- and yet, what could she do? And Hugo was a sick child, already doomed to a painful end.

And as for Sugar...

No, alone would be better.

He gathered up his wares in a backpack- a never ending backpack, it seemed- and strode out of the building.

Zacharie frowned at the smoggy town square that greeted him. A few Elsen shuffled past, scuffing their boots on the rocky pavement. The sky was completely grey. It was as if the Batter had already come and gone, the purification ended and the zone desolate, the citizens like silent spectres. A few cast tired glances his way, wondering briefly what the strange merchant was doing out of his shop. The thoughts slid away when more pressing matters intruded, such as their work quotas and their fear of the unknown.

Where to even start? he thought to himself, pausing on the sidewalk and staring about. Strangeness. Find whatever reveals itself to be abnormal, whether it be in the Elsen or… or the zone itself. In a game such as this, how is it even possible to find something abnormal, when the game itself is exceptionally abnormal as it is?

It was then that the sun began to rise. Zacharie, having never seen a sun before that day, only knew what it was from his inexplicable wealth of knowledge that no one ought to have. Of course, such a thing was to be mentioned in the future, but only mentioned, never truly seen.

The Elsen froze, staring up at the yellow orb of light that only just cut through the smoke. They stared at it, uncertainly, before one shaky voice murmured, "Well… it's probably supposed to be there, right?"

A brief muttering from several others, then they dispersed, their shuffling slightly faster as they stared up worriedly at the sky.

Zacharie sighed, shouldering the bag and beginning to wander, worry growing in his mind at this new revelation. A sun was never made for this game, and if something so suspect were to appear in the midday sky, the Elsen would be piles of terrified ash by now. Something is off…

A brief chuckle at his own joke, Zachaire continued, passing by a smoke mine, what would be the Batter's first trial. Workers were toiling away as best as they could, oblivious to how their livelihoods, and indeed their lives, would soon be snuffed out. Everything seemed to be normal, though the Elsen seemed to work slower in the sun's new heat.

Zacharie paused by the entrance, observing closely. He was unaware that one Elsen, who was busy removing the useless rock from the mine entrance, paused and glanced uncertainly at him. "Um… h-hello? Can I help you? A-are you an inspector?"

Zacharie turned to him, noting this. As a rule, Elsen typically never paid him any notice. They were created solely to interact with the Batter and a few other zone Guardians, but never the merchant. "I'm no inspector. I am simply a merchant, come to observe the progress of the mines in this fine town. However, I do hear a rumor that an inspector will be around in the next few days or so."

"Oh, um… very well then. Perhaps you, um, could not stand so close? To the mines, I mean, it-it could be dangerous…"

Zacharie smirked to himself, taking several paces back. "Your wish is my command, amigo."

The Elsen nodded, seeming relieved, and quietly resumed his work, asthmatic breaths echoing in synch with his comrades.

Sensing that he would achieve nothing more by staying, Zacharie continued his trek, allowing his legs to guide themselves and his mind to wander and wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Disarray

The game was starting, that much was clear. To this day, after so many version of the same world's destruction, Zacharie still had no idea how he knew that the purification had begun. Perhaps it was a nagging in the back of the mind, a shift in the air. Pablo would be greeting the Batter now, amazed that Zone 0 was not so lifeless as assumed. The Judge would try to help him, guide him, in an endless cycle of disappointment and the same sacred mission, over and over, time and time again.

Zacharie stared around at the blank buildings but, luckily, no one else seemed to notice the change. _Oh, the chaos __**that **__would cause…_

Midday, the golden sun was high, and everyone seemed determined to forget and ignore it. The merchant had been walking for hours. Typically untiring, he found his throat dry and muscles weary under this new light of day.

The pieces of this conundrum were coming together ever so slowly, though enough that Zacharie had figured out the consequences of the mystery; new laws were being introduced, shaping the metaphorical into the metaphysical, problems and fears and hopes and dreams suddenly in reach of members of the highest order to the lowliest of unnamed Elsen.

This world was becoming more real.

Zacharie was opposed to this development. For one, his typical thick sweater and stuffy mask were increasingly uncomfortable. His wings, usually unfelt and often forgotten, were making a rare appearance, scraped against his back, opening cuts if he turned the wrong way, and he had stopped twice to repair his own flesh. Zacharie, though accustomed to being hurt, felt this to be avoidable and simply annoying.

He paused once again and leaned against the side of a building- a barn, he noted. He also noted that he was close to where he ought to be to greet the Batter. In fact, he'd already passed it.

Zacharie knew that Dedan would be around as well, and that he ought to be wary, though as Guardians went, he wasn't exactly the most adept at his job. Still, Zacharie hadn't truly fought in a long while, since the early days when he tried to take active part in the story. A crooked Elsen was one thing, a Guardian was another.

_I'd best keep moving, _he reminded himself, standing with a sigh.

Another mine soon neared, and the Elsen milled around outside, wringing their hands and looking even more worried than usual. Zacharie realized that this was it; the first trial of the Batter. The purifier's adamantine voice echoed through the mineshaft, faintly roaring of the 'elimination of calamitous forms', followed shortly be the usual clatters of violence and gore.

_This is progressing faster than I thought, _Zacharie fretted, frantically backtracking towards the previous mine and setting his backpack on the ground with relief, realizing that he was, in fact, in the right place. _I only hope that I'm not late, and have not derailed this reality any further._

While he waited, Zacharie absently searched the backpack. It always seemed to have what the Batter might need at any given time. Right now, there was an assortment of weapons and power-ups, nothing unusual. That is, beside a flask of clear liquid buried under everything else. _Water, _Zacharie thought to himself. With the knowledge that water had previously been used only to speed Pedalos on their way, he took the flask and drank half. It helped his discomfort somewhat, but he had the notion that every other being in this Zone would need water soon as well. _Leastwise, I'll have more customers._

-later…-

"The characters are starting to pile up, aren't they?" And so the script for Zacharie began. Hopefully now, some light would be shed on the troublesome situation he found the world in.

"Pardon?" the Batter asked, confusion briefly flickering over his otherwise emotionless face. His bat was held lightly at his side as if he was unsure whether or not Zacharie was impure enough to eradicate.

"What I'm saying is that the average player doesn't need all these complicated and tedious dialogues. There should be more action, and fewer questions." This would undoubtedly leave the Player with, of course, more questions than answers, but that was the point of it.

Atypical to the usual Player, who rushed through dialogue, the Batter paused to consider this, frowning as if he were actually considering Zacharie's words. "Who are you?"

Zacharie grinned under his mask. "I'm Zacharie, the traditional items merchant that's necessary in every video game." _I do love introducing myself. _"I'll always find myself in places you're going to visit before you arrive. But enough blether, I'm not one of those protagonists you need to listen to for hours. So, lemme see the colour of your credits. Need anything in particular?"

The Batter relaxed slightly, though the tense expression did not flee his features. "I do not know."

"Mmm, very well, very well. Here's what I have at the moment," Zacharie went on, handing over an organized, well-kept list of his wares.

The Batter stared at the paper in his hand a moment, face shadowed by his black ballcap, before handing it back. "Two auras of justice, one Nicolas tunic, and… that is all."

"There! There! That will be 340 credits."

The Batter nodded stoically, handing over the aforementioned amount of money and accepting the parcel of goods. Then, he stood there a moment, simply looking at Zacharie with a peculiar grimace.

Assuming the Player simply got lost to some other train of thought, Zacharie cleared his throat. "Anything else?"

"No," the Batter grumbled after a moment, the answer he had been seeking from Zacharie to some unknown question apparently too elusive for his surprisingly agile mind. He shook his head in irritation, shouldering his way past Zacharie and into the next room.

The merchant watched him go, dread rising in his chest.

The Player was a person behind a computer screen, playing a game to waste time and escape their own reality. The Player was not a monster. The Player could be reasoned with, in the end. The Player could hesitate, fret over right and wrong, and, ultimately, end the game.

Zacharie knew somewhere in the back of his mind, from the first moment the Batter came into view, what was different. As the Batter's muffled voice filtered through the wall, speaking of the faith that guides his steps, Zacharie shakily began to retreat, the truth discovered and remarkably unsettling.

The Batter now had no Player.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**

**Quick sidenote; There won't be any Batterie in this story. At the most, there will be mentioned of the Batter/Queen ship, but I usually don't focus on that. Sorry~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Lost Stars

"I've come to liberate the world of malignance," the Batter called out to the Elsen, standing on the edge of a meat fountain. His back was to the foul-smelling sludge, his complete attention focused on the scraggly Elsen in front of him.

Zacharie heard the confrontation as he drew nearer, swaying slightly with the exhaustion of his trek. He could see that the weariness was taking a toll on everyone; Elsen paused more frequently, the Judge took naps more often than not, and even the Batter himself seemed to stoop slightly.

"Oh… oh really?" the Elsen inquired, sweating and quivering, black smoke trickling from their mouth and ears and eyes. "Um… well then… can you liberate me?"

With a final sigh, the Elsen transformed, their head replaced with a column of dark smoke and sludge, two of the rat-like spectres appearing to swirl around them.

The Batter growled a curse and hefted his bat, calling forth his only current Add-On, Alpha. He coughed into his sleeve, then launched himself at the monstrosity before him.

The merchant watched from afar, slinging his backpack to the ground and sitting down on it, taking inventory to pass the time until the Batter was through.

The battle went on for only a few minutes; the Batter was clearly the superior opponent. Not for the first time, Zacharie marvelled at his skill and precision, his utter focus and brutality towards those he deemed impure. It was frightening, that conviction.

"Perhaps it will get better now…" the Elsen breathed with their final breath, then collapsed into a pool of murk, the rat-like beats floating to the top.

"I doubt it," the Batter murmured quietly, not noticing Zacharie in the distance.

_I can do nothing, _Zacharie thought, stuffing the list into his pocket and standing as the Batter drew nearer. So far, the Batter had done nothing to deviate terribly from the script; a wrong turn here, an abrupt one-liner there. Zacharie knew it was only a matter of time before the decisions got more important, and the world's thread began to unravel. Or, the game would simply continue with a self-aware, independent Batter, and the merchant couldn't decide which was worse.

After stopping at the save box, the Batter approached, head hung with tiredness. It seemed that the healing effects of the box were not up to par. _Curious..._

"Hello, Batter!" Zacharie greeted cheerfully, using the Batter's name in place of a Player's. "In good shape? ...Perhaps you have some spare credits?"

The Batter searched his pockets, right then left. After a moment, he let his arms hang at his sides, bat held loosely as if it might fall at any moment. "...No."

"No?" Zacharie repeated in surprise. "How peculiar. You ought to have enough for something by now."

The Batter didn't answer for a moment, then swallowed dryly. "I was unaware of their worth in this Zone, to anyone other than you. I left you in Damien. I threw them out. They were useless."

The merchant stared at him in surprise, blinking slowly. "You… threw out the credits…"

A nod, and that was all. No other reaction. The Batter was resigned to whatever might happen to him.

The merchant shook his head in disgust, rifling through his pack. "You really need some money management skills, amigo."

The Batter tilted his head in question, then shook it as if to clear it. "I don't know what you mean."

"I'm going to make something very clear to you. I will be in any place, any Zone, before you are. You need not fret over that. If you starve or collapse from exhaustion, you'll never complete that holy mission of yours-"

"Sacred mission."

"...the point stands." After a moment, Zacharie straightened up, a paper bag in his arms. "In this bag is a stash of meat, along with a flask of water. It will refill between drinks, I can't say how. But this is a one-time thing. Comprende, compadre?"

The Batter looked from Zacharie, to the bag, and back. "Why?"

"'Why'? My dear Batter, you are my number one customer. Business would simply be lacking without your presence." This was not the reason, but of course Zacharie did not divulge his true intentions.

After an eternal hesitation, the Batter accepted the bag, a lips pulled thin as if he was frustrated. "You… have my thanks, Zacharie. I shall take your advice to heart." Then, he turned to walk away, striding with a bit more confidence toward the next area.

Before he reached the cut off point, however, he paused, glancing back at Zacharie. Seeming assured that he was not watching- though he most certainly was- the Batter calmly sat on the ground and began searching through the bag. Coming across the flask of water, he became a good deal less calm and seemed to drink it all in one gulp.

Alpha drifted a bit nearer, glow greatly subdued after so much fighting without revival. The Batter looked at it curiously, then at the meat, then back at the Add-On.

Zacharie set his backpack down once again, curious what the purifier would do. He was not disappointed.

First, he tried offering Alpha a piece of meat. Of course, the Add-On simply floated there, just as uncomprehending as the Batter.

Then, he simply tossed it at the object. Zacharie cringed, thinking of the loss of his gift, but the meat simply disappeared, and the Add-On seemed to glow a bit brighter.

A rare smile played across the Batter's face, and, after eating some of the meat himself, stood, making his way to where the next Elsen stood, seconds from being burnt.

_Curiouser and curiouser…_

**I don't claim to own any of OFF's characters, and I have no claim to any of it. This is just fanfiction. Just making sure that's all clear and that I won't get sued.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Happenstance

Zone 1 was fading. Zacharie remained where he was, watching the red and the purple and the sky begin to dull. He sighed, not knowing what he expected. After all, this was the Batter, and it wasn't as if the world wasn't impure. Dedan, he knew, was dead.

Wishing to abandon this realm before the secretaries began their reign, Zacharie resigned himself to packing up his wares and moving on. He had only just shouldered his backpack up, however, when he found himself falling.

He crashed with a startled yelp to the ground, if it was ground at all. Truth be told, there didn't seem to be much around. Once his eyes opened, he saw only darkness, with the occasional splotch of green or red, drifting by. Believing he had somehow lost his eyesight- and by _god_, how his back hurt- he groaned and tried to roll over.

"Zacharie?" a deep voice enquired from above.

The merchant squinted at the polished black shoes, spotted with gore, an inch from his mask. "Oh, hello, Batter. What a strange place for a meeting. What happenstance!"

"What are you doing here?" the Batter demanded, bat slung over his shoulder with ease. He didn't seem angry, simply confused. _I suppose that's a good sign._

"I haven't the slightest. What are _you _doing here?"

"Going to Zone 2. Zone 1 has been purified." With an annoyed sigh, the Batter reached down a hand to help the merchant to his feet. "You fell."

"You have a gift for the obvious, Batter. Thank you." Stumbling to his feet, Zacharie rubbed his neck and glanced up at the purifier. Having never studied the Batter very closely before, Zacharie blinked in shock. "You… have no eyes…"

"Yes," the Batter agreed.

"Why don't you have any eyes?"

"Why don't you have any face?"

Words failed Zacharie for a moment, then he tilted his head. "Fair point," he conceded. "But you _can _see. You read the list I gave you earlier, and there is not a being anywhere, alive or ectoplasmic, that may hear letters."

"Yes."

"...what are you acknowledging?"

"Yes, I can see." The Batter shrugged as if this was of little to no consequence to him. "That's the important part."

"Hmm, yes. Well, they do call Justice blind, I suppose. You're going to Zone 2, you say? Impeccable. I will accompany you."

"Fine." The Batter turned and began to march away, not waiting for Zacharie to catch up.

The merchant ran to catch up, still winded from the fall. "This is not typical for me, you know. I simply end up in the other Zones if I wander enough. Such travel as this is highly peculiar."

The Batter didn't look at him- or perhaps he did, Zacharie had no way of knowing- but spoke after a moment of reflection. "Teleportation."

"Excuse me?"

"This is probably teleportation. Start in one place, end up in another. This could be the process in between. A teleporter for each Zone." He slowed in his stride momentarily. "You will fall again."

"It appears I've underestimated-" Zacharie began, somewhat fondly, before he was suddenly falling again.

After another crash landing, and being pulled to his feet by the Batter, Zacharie chuckled, dusting off his sweater and being glad for his mask, lest the Batter see the look of discomfort on his face. And- _Lo, and behold_\- Zone Two surrounded them, in all cool tones and darkening sky. The day was almost done, and the sunset in this clearer sky was magnificent.

The Batter stared at the horizon, momentarily distracted from the task at hand. The righteousness faded from his face, if only for a second. "This place is different," he proclaimed, turning to Zacharie abruptly.

The merchant took a step back to gain some semblance of personal space. "I can't imagine why that'd be, amigo, other than the fact that night is nearing." To accentuate this statement, Zacharie yawned.

The Batter nodded. "I will go to the library. You?"

"Of course, dear Batter. That is your mission, and tagging along on this little adventure is mine."

They walked for a moment before the Batter wondered, "...was that sarcasm?"

"Not entirely, though I am impressed you recognized it." Zacharie glanced at him. "Do you know what a joke is? It's been a long time since I've told a joke, and I've had eternity stacked upon eternity to come up with some new ones."

The Batter was silent, and Zacharie wasn't sure what he expected.

_-later…-_

"Who… who are you?" the bird in the cat's body inquired, staring at the Batter in shock. Zacharie watched from a nearby shelf. The Batter, practical as he was, assumed that the merchant knew nothing of combat and ordered him to stay out of it. Zacharie had no objection; while he most certainly could fight, he never wished to revel in it like the Batter did. "What is that in your hand?"

"You're not the Judge," the Batter growled in an annoyed tone.

"The...the Judge?... No. No, I am not. My name is Japhet, I am the creator of this city. I am also the one leading the phantoms, the royal instruments of my vengeance." Little did the bird know that the Batter was, in fact, vengeance itself.

"You're the chief of the spectres?" the Batter confirmed, readying his bat.

"Specifically, they are my arms…" Japhet rambled on. Somewhat bored, Zacharie grabbed a book off the shelf and flipped through it.

_The Toad King? _he wondered, shoving it back in its place. _Didn't we already pass a copy of that book?_

He thought of the book's importance as the sounds of battle raged. That volume, and that volume alone, always gave him trouble when he tried to decipher the meaning, for all the stories represented something within the game, whether literal or not.

After several minutes of the battle, Japhet backed up, sides heaving and staring around wildly, wondering where his spectres were. "Poor fool! It is not yet time for me to reveal my true nature!" _Yeah, yeah, you're a phoenix-type-thing, we get it. _"Still, know that you will gain nothing by waiting, obnoxious buffoon." Then, he vanished- or, as the Batter so aptly observed, teleported.

Another Add-On was left in his place, which the Batter collected. The two rings, Alpha and Omega, hovered behind his head as he walked.

After a moment, he called to Zacharie. "You can come out now."

Zacharie obliged, patting some dust from his sweater. "Indeed. You certainly gave that cat a run for his credits, hmm?"

"I… money was not involved…" the Batter deadpanned, oblivious to Zacharie's grin.

"An expression, you bully, an expression is all."

Several boxes barred their way forward- _why not just climb over them? _Zacharie was dying to ask- so they turned, going back from whence they came. The Elsen at the desk seemed surprised that they weren't dead. Nevertheless, they informed them that they saw another cat, just outside.

The Batter noticed Zacharie's hesitation to follow, and paused, frowning back at him. "What?"

"...I'm not sure if Pablo would be particularly happy to see me right now."

"Why?" the Batter demanded, and Zacharie would've laughed at the petulant look on the purifier's face, had the question not been posed.

In truth, Zacharie did not want to face the Judge with knowledge of his brother's debt weighing on him as it did. "We've had a bit of an argument, I'm afraid. You go on ahead, I will meet you where need be later on."

The Batter remained still, as if trying to decide if the merchant was serious. "...Fine, I guess."

"What's wrong, Batter? You'll miss me?" Zacharie teased, tilting his head.

The Batter merely shrugged. "Just don't really get the point. Bye." Then, he turned and began to trudge away.

Zacharie looked after him for a moment, then huffed out an annoyed breath, running to catch up to the Batter.

Outside, the Judge waited on the steps of the Library, curled up in the failing sun and purring. He raised his head when he saw the pair approaching. He stretched, smiling up at them. "Greetings, dear immaculate comrade. Pardon me, comrades," the cat corrected himself, casting a curious glance at Zacharie. "Has your journey not taken you to a place of optimum conditions? This is a drier area compared to previous surroundings. I must admit that I for one-" The Judge yawned widely- "am delighted. The feline gent is not very fond of rain. And where might the pair of you be off to now?"

It was then that Zacharie remembered that he should've informed the Judge about the spectres overrunning a certain shopping mall farther north. _Ah… crap… _

"No idea," the Batter replied, "but we're done in the library for now."

"Um," Zacharie began, and they both turned to look at him quizzically, "maybe we'd be needed farther North."

"Ah, yes, a splendid idea," the Judge mused, though the peculiar look did not flee his face. He turned to the Batter, whose stoic frowned indicated to the feline that he was delighted by this revelation. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to hurry North and illuminate it with your purifying light. But, before you go, might I have a word with my dear friend over there?" The Judge flicked his tail at Zacharie.

The Batter looked at both of them, then turned away. "Yes."

Seeing that the Batter was going nowhere fast, the Judge rolled his eyes and motioned Zacharie over. "Tell me, Zacharie," he purred, "Since when are you so actively helping our ectoplasma-eliminating friend?"

Zacharie sighed, his shoulders slumping. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, trust me."

"Trust you? Dear merchant, you told me long ago to never trust someone like you."

"I'm rescinding that statement."

"Well, this is certainly interesting, but you're honestly making no sense at all, old friend."

"I realize that. Perhaps we could speak-" Zacharie glanced at the Batter's back pointedly. "-another time."

"Ah, of course. Well, you two hurry on." The Judge glanced at the warm spot on the steps where he had previously been napping. "I have business to get back to."

_-later…-_

Zacharie ran ahead and hopped over the counter in the mall, turning to face the Batter hopefully. "Buenos dias, dear Batter," he called as the purifier entered through the doors boldly.

"What are you doing?" the Batter asked, blunt as always.

"Well, what better place to shop than a shopping mall?"

"Zacharie, we are travelling together. I can buy objects of importance from you at any time."

"Ah, very true. The offer remains, of course."

The Batter shook his head, leaning against a nearby wall and folding his arms. It was the most relaxed that Zacharie had ever seen him. "There is no time. We must… purify the…" The Batter yawned, then shook his head. "Pardon. I must purify the mall quickly."

"A good idea," Zacharie concurred, a bit disappointed at he rolled back over the counter. "You ought to sleep soon, compadre."

"I don't sleep," the Batter contradicted. "I cannot rest until the world is pure."

Zacharie's shoulders slumped. "Same old Batter, then…" he muttered, in no hurry to catch up with the Batter's relentless stride this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Saint of Artifice

The Judge stared at the wall, where his brother's facade advertised something that didn't even matter. He was understandably surprised by the appearance, though not entirely. Valerie did have a certain charisma to him that not many others, whether they be ectoplasmic or Elsen or human or feline or other, could match.

Zacharie hung back from their conversation a bit, not wanting to get in the way of the progression of the story. He caught bits and pieces of the Judge's remarks on consumer marketing, and the Batter's utter disinterest in the advertisement for the meat fountains of Alma.

"Oh, you can read?" the Judge asked, blinking as though surprised. Zacharie knew that the Judge knew that the Batter- or, at least, the absentee Player- was intelligent, but the cat had the capacity to sound honest whilst kidding.

The Judge seemed about to continue his monologue, but anger flickered across the Batter's face. "Of course I can read," he snapped, and the Judge jumped.

"Erm… I apologize?"

The Batter nodded, partially satisfied with this result. Zacharie, however, noticed the Batter acting strangely out of consistent character; one moment, he would be completely focused on his quest for purity, the next, he would question Zacharie on matters of a creature they passed, or an explanation of something Zacharie referenced, or something else of a comparatively trivial nature. And now, he seemed offended, surely, but also hurt that the Judge wouldn't take note of his intelligence, as if he cared of the opinion the Judge held for him.

"Anyway, I am glad to have found you," the Judge went on, letting bygones be bygones. "Maybe you can help me unravel the mystery that fate has placed before me. It turns out that my brother has been living in this area for many years. He has a special affinity for colors of the cool kind. Unfortunately, I have so far failed to cross his path. I have tried to betake myself to the roof of the library, where he resides. However, I found the door closed. Even the long hours of intensive, repeated meowing and compulsive scratching did not do a thing. If you happen to see Valerie, give him my greetings."

The Batter frowned. "Valerie is a cat?"

"...Batter, I trust I do not need to explain to you how familial relations work, yes?"

"We already saw a cat."

The Judge froze. "_What _did you say? What did he look like?"

_Oh no…_

"A white cat. Big eyes. Weird teeth. Called himself Japhet and tried to kill us."

The Judge shook himself, though his eyes reflected worry. "Oh. That cannot be Valerie, surely. His name is Valerie and only Valerie, through and through. If you happen to see a _different _white cat, one who calls himself Valerie, please give him my regards."

The Batter nodded, stoic once more. "Okay." Then, he turned to walk off.

"Just a sec, amigo," Zacharie requested, then turned to address the Judge. "Perhaps you ought to go search for your brother someplace else. Cats are very territorial persons, after all. With Japhet around, Valerie would most likely make his home elsewhere."

The Judge considered this, claws sheathing and unsheathing. "...Very well. Alert me to any news as this mystery develops." Then, the feline stood and made his way to the opposite door.

The Batter waited until Pablo was gone, then frowned at Zacharie. "Japhet is Valerie, right?"

"...sort of. How did you guess?"

"You were being obvious. I have a gift for the obvious."

Zacharie chuckled, though it sounded hollow even to him. "Come, Batter. Let us locate your pedalo."

The pedalo was, predictably, at the docks. The Batter got on, then looked over his at Zacharie, who stood with his arms crossed at the pier. "Get a pedalo."

"Oh, yes, let me just conjure up a pedalo out of thin air," Zacharie grumbled.

"Sarcasm. Fine. We'll share a pedalo. There are two seats."

Zacharie began to protest. "But I don't-"

"Quit whining." If the Batter could glare, he would have been, as it was evident enough in his voice. "Either get on or be left behind."

A bit annoyed, Zacharie sat down. "Sorry. I dislike contact. Or confined spaces."

The Batter nodded, not looking over at him, though Zacharie saw an undertone of understanding on the purifier's face. "Okay."

And they were off. Zacharie, upon seeing that they were headed straight for the island, spoke up. "I have a suggestion." Silence greeted him, encouraging him to go on. "I know where a secret object is, if we could navigate the ocean for a bit.

The Batter nodded, then paused. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I know where every secret there is to be found, is to be found."

"I meant staying on the pedalo longer than necessary. You do not enjoy it."

Zacharie nodded, swallowing down his discomfort. "I will be fine, most likely. This won't take long, anyway, just follow my lead."

As they moved farther into the ocean, Zacharie jumped as voices began murmuring around him. Words swirled around them, whispers calling for help, comforting him of all killings previously committed. Fearing that he was finally truly losing his mind, Zacharie shivered as the wind travelled down his back. He winced, reminded of his injuries, and of how the back of his sweater must now be thoroughly sodden with blood.

This time, the Batter noticed, and slowed the pedalo. "Zacharie."

"What?" he hissed.

"You are ill."

"Am I? Really? That's _rich._" The voices seemed to gain volume as they travelled, and Zacharie put one hand to the side of his head. "I… just, keep driving, would you?"

The Batter, after a moment, did as he was told, and the pedalo started up again. "We should almost be where you described," he informed the merchant. When he did not get any response, he continued. "You hear them."

"What?"

"Voices. Right?"

"...right." Zacharie breathed slowly, trying to calm himself.

"I hear them all the time. Mostly, they are found in silence. Alone, there is no option but silence. I tune them out." The Batter shrugged. "I learned not to mind. When with others, they fade to a dull roar. So, speak."

After a moment, Zacharie chuckled. "Batter, I think that that's the longest statement I've ever heard you utter."

"I don't talk much."

"I've noticed. Why is that?"

"Others talk way too much. Action, not words, remember?"

"Oh, so now you're quoting me." The Batter was right, though, talking did help. The voices, though still present, were in the background, and less disconcerting. "I think we need new friends, if we're all we have to quote from."

The Batter was quiet for a moment. "I have two friends, you and the Judge."

"...we're your friends?"

"Depends, really."

"On what?"

"What you think of me." This was, by far, the most unexpected thing the true Batter had said to Zacharie. It was something of need, of want, to be accepted by those the purifier at least somewhat liked. It was only enforced by the Batter's next words. "I learned not to mind."

"Mind what?"

"What others think. Some hide it poorly, some hide it well. Fear," he clarified to the mystified Zacharie. "You, nor the Judge, show any fear towards me."

Zacharie didn't think it appropriate to clarify that he was, in fact, terrified of the Batter, and of what he might do in this newly constructing land. Afraid of what he would do to him, for he did not want to die again, to the Judge, for he did not want to be alone. Afraid of what he might do to Sugar, who, if discovered, the Batter would kill, and Zacharie would have to wear his mask as a shield and insist that it was better that way, all the while, his heart screaming for revenge, that the Batter was never his friend, that he was a monster, to kill him no matter the cost, flood the Zones with the purifier's blood and his own. How his mind would tell him that this was useless, that there was always another game. Without that certainty, who's to say what Zacharie would do, with his crazed, sick, pitiful best friend, the only one he ever truly loved, lying dead and utterly broken at the feet of the Batter. His _friend._

"I think," Zacharie said slowly, "that the future is yet to pass, and I cannot truly decide what you are... until then."

"The future," the Batter repeated, catching sight of the small hidden island and steering the pedalo towards it. "When the land is pure, we can be friends."

Zacharie could feel his heart freeze.

**So I, um, probably should have mentioned that this story will have both a lot of angst and drama (like in this chapter), but also some measure of crack (like next chapter). I should have put a disclaimer before but... oh well... sorry about that. I hope you're enjoying this anyway.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick disclaimer/warning/whatever: I honestly just really, really wanted to see the Batter's reaction to riding a roller coaster with Zacharie, so I found a way to incorporate it into the story. It doesn't really help progress the plot, but oh well. Consider it a break from the heavier stuff from last chapter. Okay, disclaimer over.**

Chapter Seven: A Day at the Park

After the Min-Woo tunic was found and the return journey made, the Batter and Zacharie made their way to the amusement park. Zacharie made a valiant attempt to put all thought of their conversation out of his mind, to some avail. _This is a good place to forget about things that weigh on the mind, _he reasoned.

A balloon hung in the air before them, and the Batter immediately tried to swing his bat at it. It didn't pop, and was instead flung to the left, only to slow and hover still once again.

"Wait!" Zacharie called, grabbing the balloon and pulling it back before it drifted beyond the fences. Catching the Batter's curious look, he shrugged. "This's mine now."

"Why?"

Zacharie shrugged. He mostly just wanted the joker inside, but he wouldn't let on.

"...fine."

They continued on. Elsen milled about in the lobby, looking indecisive about the three possible paths. The Batter paid them no mind, instead going past them to where a save box hovered. He opened it, then closed it, glancing back in annoyance when Zacharie snickered. "What're you laughing at?"

"You. Still using those silly save boxes."

"...I am supposed to."

"Oh really? What for?"

The Batter had no answer, and merely shrugged. "I am supposed to. I will continue to."

"There, there, don't mind me, you do what you will."

After passing a pool of water in the lobby- "What a crazy concept!" one Elsen raved- they came to a room with a balloon game. The Elsen greeted them timidly and explained the rules. "Play. play, play the balloon game! If you win, you get the grand prize!"

The Batter looked over at Zacharie. "I want to play the game."

While this was part of the script, the Batter seemed as if he truly wanted to… _have fun? Curious. _Zacharie nodded, grinning to himself, and stepped back.

The Batter truly was intelligent, he noted. While this game was simple and relatively easy to grasp, the Elsen behind the game was clearly cheating, occasionally popping more than the said amount of balloons or not popping one that the Batter said to. The Elsen won once, and the Batter caught on to the cheating. Looking angry, he held up his bat and pointed it at the now terrified Elsen. "Play fair," he growled flatly, "or I shall introduce you to a new game called 'baseball'."

Shaking, the Elsen obliged, and the Batter won the next round. Instead of becoming burnt, as an Elsen ought to and as was scripted, they handed over many credits and a necktie. The Batter nodded, satisfied, and left with Zacharie at his side.

"So," Zacharie began, "that was a creative threat."

"What, baseball?"

"Why yes. Though it is doubtful that many Elsen know what you're talking about, the bat made the threat palpable."

"Okay."

"That was a compliment."

"If you say so."

The lobby was in chaos. Elsen ran around, some screaming about spectres, some crying. One even ran into the Batter, and Zacharie froze as they stumbled back, terror on his face.

"What is going on?" the Batter demanded, looming over the Elsen.

"Spectres," they squeaked, cowering slightly. "in the park. Th-there were popping noises… it must be s-spectres…"

The Batter relaxed, lowering his bat. "There was a balloon game. It wasn't spectres. Calm down."

"W-what? Really?" A few other Elsen had paused in their hysterics, staring at the Batter with wide eyes.

"Yes." The Batter, oblivious to the stares, moved past them, and around the bend until he was lost from sight.

The Elsen let out a collective sigh of relief. "Who was that?" one of them asked Zacharie, who still stood where the Batter had left him.

This seemed to shake him out of his trance. "His name's the Batter," he replied absently, then went to catch up to the purifier.

He didn't hear the almost reverent whispers of "His name's the Batter," repeated by the Elsen behind him.

The Batter waited around the corner, his arms folded and seeming irritated. "That Elsen," he snarled, pointing to one of the timid creatures blocking a doorway, "will not get out of my way."

"Take it easy, amigo, we'll figure this out. Why won't he let you past?"

"He says I need to know the owner of this place personally. That is impossible."

_Ah. _Zacharie grinned behind his mask, then gestured for the Batter to follow him as he retreated. "I've got an idea."

_-later…-_

"What _is _that?" the Batter asked, staring up with apprehension at the twisting metal monstrosity, reaching its tendrils to the sky like some giant dying squid of steel.

"That," Zacharie said, with no small measure of pride, "is a rollercoaster. And it's mine."

"You are the owner," the Batter confirmed. "Why did you take me here instead of just telling that Elsen to let me in?"

Zacharie shrugged. "It's more fun this way. Also, I'm dead tired, so this will help me stay awake, and you too, I promise."

"Hmm." The Batter cast a glance over his shoulder. "And them?"

As word of the mysterious, confident Batter, and the masked owner of the park, spread through the park, a small crowd of Elsen had followed the pair through the park to the coaster. The mumbled amongst themselves nervously when the Batter turned their way, but not entirely in fear. There was awe in there too.

The Batter, of course, didn't notice the positive and kept his face blank.

"They can come too." Zacharie turned to face the crowd of Elsen, who stilled under scrutiny. "_If _they're brave enough."

"W-we're not brave, though," one of them piped up, wringing their hands. Several heads nodded in agreement.

"You could be," Zacharie suggested.

"N-no… well…"

"It's your choice," the Batter rumbled, striding to the counter after Zacharie was already on his way.

"Two tickets," Zacharie proclaimed to the Elsen behind the counter, "and however many more for whoever is coming along."

"Erm… okay… you know it's shut down…" the Elsen muttered.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm the owner! And I declare that this ride is to be 'open'."

The Elsen stammered some sort of apology out and handed over the tickets. Zacharie accepted them, then began the ascent to the top of the roller coaster.

The Batter had no trouble following, though many of the Elsen were huffing and puffing by the time they reached the top. They stared apprehensively at the car, and Zacharie shook his head and jumped in, moving over so that there was room. One by one, the Elsen got in, clinging to the safety bar in front of them.

Only the Batter was left standing outside. Zacharie tilted his head, patting the seat beside him. "Batter, you're instrumental in this most daring operation. Get on."

Batter glanced over the side of the railing and gulped. "...what will happen?"

"We'll ride a roller coaster, get a photo, which you can show the Elsen at the door. Are you afraid?"

Setting his jaw, the Batter got in beside Zacharie, and was met by subdued cheers from the Elsen. "I don't like heights," he murmured, knuckles white on the bar.

"I endured a two-way pedalo ride across an ocean with you. 'Suck it up', I believe you said."

The Batter frowned and looked as if he would protest, but then the coaster creaked to life. The Elsen began to get restless, and when the car began to move forward, some of them panicked, faint traces of smoke leaking from their mouths.

"Zacharie," the Batter said through gritted teeth, "this was a terrible idea."

"Nonsense!" he replied cheerfully, turning to the Elsen. "This is perfectly safe, I swear! You'll be fine."

When the car went downhill, the Elsen all cried out, though many were laughing by the time it got to the bottom, and the smoke cleared as quickly as it had come. Zacharie was laughing the entire way, hysterical, giddy laughter.

The Batter screamed. _Bloody murder._

He sat there after the Elsen all cleared off, hiccupping and chatting with their new friends, his hands gripping the bar so hard they left small indentations where his fingers were.

"Batter? Are you okay?" Zacharie asked, waiting to get off since the Batter was in the way.

The Batter took a deep breath and let go of the bar. "That was... fun..."

"Really?" Zacharie was pleased. "And you didn't even murder anyone. Fantastic!"

A bit shakily, the Batter stood and got off, watching the Elsen flock to the ticket counter for another ride. A moment later, he returned, photograph clutched in his hand. It showed He and Zacharie in the front, a dozen hysterical Elsen in the background. Zacharie had his hands up as the coaster went down, and the Batter was hunched in the front, hat pulled low over his head, mouth open in a terrified scream.

"Oh, what an exquisite picture!" Zacharie exclaimed, snatching it from the Batter's hand. "Perhaps I should frame this one and keep it, and we could go get another."

The Batter made a slightly strangled noise that Zacharie interpreted as a laugh. "Ha. No. Let's go."

_-later…-_

"That was an infernal contraption," the Batter complained as they made their way back to the office.

"Welcome to my office," Zacharie proclaimed, ignoring his rude comment, sweeping an arm around to show off the mostly empty room. "As much as this pains me, the script dictates that you take everything you can get your hands on from in here, so, have at it, amigo."

The Batter didn't seem to understand. "But… you want me to steal from you."

"Yes, exactly. You grasped the concept far more quickly than I would've thought."

The purifier, the one who inspired terror wherever he went, the one who was destined to end the world, frowned and replied, "That would be wrong."

Zacharie chuckled. "Fine. Then, consider them gifts."

"You already gave me the water. That was a one-time thing."

"I did say that, didn't I?" With a sigh, Zacharie pulled a Capricorn-orb from a chest and held it out. "Fifty credits, no more, no less."

The Batter paid, though balefully. "Fine. This is unfair."

"No, no, no. You must be in top shape to take on Japhet." Zacharie glanced at him. "I propose a bet, Batter, because I am nearly ready to pass out and I can tell that you are in the same position."

The Batter frowned but said nothing, waiting for the merchant to continue.

"Either we go on the roller coaster again, or you sleep."

"...That is not a bet."

"No, it's an ultimatum. 'Bet' sounded better."

"I don't sleep."

"You mentioned. I'm going to let you in on a secret; before about two days ago, no one in the entire world slept, not even me, nor was there a sun, nor drinkable water. There's no time like the present, dear Batter."

"I shall not rest until the world is pure," the Batter tried again, though the power of the words was somewhat diminished by a yawn.

"Indeed. An hour, then. The world will still be impure when you awake. Also, this is the safest place we'll happen upon in some time, I believe."

After a moment, the Batter lowered his head. "How do you sleep?"

Zacharie blinked. "Well, you just… I assume you lie down and close your eyes, and that's that. Though you don't… I don't know. Try to relax?"

Not seeming very convinced, he set his bat down and sat with his back to the wall. Zacharie retreated to his desk and occupied the chair, head resting on the cool metal surface.

"This isn't working," the Batter complained, just as Zacharie was falling asleep.

"...great." Zacharie lifted his head and glared across the room. "Not another word."

"But-"

"_Stop._"

An annoyed sigh, then the Batter fell silent.

**Many thanks to the one reviewer of this story; you are quite incredible.**

**Alright then, back to the plot!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: To Unearth

Zacharie awoke to the sounds of combat. Still engulfed in the haze of sleep, he briefly forgot where he was and why he was there, and froze.

Then, once the past few days were fully remembered, he jumped up from his desk and grabbed his backpack. "Batter?" he called, not seeing him in the room.

He received no answer in return. More annoyed than angry, Zacharie retrieved his sword and made for the door.

A crowd of spectres crowded around the Batter, who stood at the edge of the river of plastic, the phantoms threatening to push him in. A few Elsen cowered in the corner of the room, sure that they would be next once the Batter was dead.

However, they did not know the Batter, and within seconds many of the spectres were reduced to smoke and sludge.

When he was done, he walked back over to Zacharie, who stood in the doorway still. "I couldn't sleep," he commented, a bit of disappointment in his voice.

Abruptly, one of the spectres rose up from their graves, looming over the Batter. He seemed not to notice.

"Batter, duck," Zacharie said quietly, still looking at the Batter and giving no indication that he had seen the spectre.

The Batter frowned. "Why?"

"Just… do it." The spectre had the appearance akin to a snake, its fangs just behind the Batter's left shoulder.

Sensing that the action was important, the Batter abruptly dropped and rolled away. The spectre hissed and lunged, but by then, the Batter was gone, and it jabbed at Zacharie instead, seeing him as an easier target.

The Batter stood and turned, bat at the ready, only to freeze at what he saw. Zacharie had stepped calmly to the left and swung his sword faster than anyone could see, and the spectre collapsed in three parts before melting down in the face of death.

Zacharie glared at the puddle as if blaming it for dirtying his weapon. Then, he glanced at the Batter, who still stared. "Problem?"

"...You can fight the spectres," the Batter said slowly, unbelieving.

"Ah. Yes, I can. Does this trouble you?"

"Yes." The Batter still stood, unsure of what to do.

Zacharie saw his predicament; the only other person he'd crossed who could fight the phantoms was a Guardian. So, there the confusion lay; to purify, or not?

After a moment, Zacharie shrugged, replacing the sword in his backpack, trying to appear unworried in the face of potential annihilation. "I believe," he said, "that things are progressing faster than I thought. We should get to the residential district, where the spectres surely-"

"They're in the town?" an Elsen squeaked from the corner, clearly terrified. "W-we have to go there and, and get them out…"

Zacharie blinked in surprise at the courage. "I have a better idea. You all-" he gestured to few Elsen in the room, "-get the other Elsen outside the town to stay there, and stay calm. We don't need anyone else burnt today."

They practically scrambled over each other to get out. Once they were gone, the Batter pointed at Zacharie with the stained bat. "How do you know all this?"

Zacharie cautiously raised his hands. "Easy, amigo. Have I rambled about how this is a video game before?"

"Yes. That means nothing." The Batter stepped forward menacingly. "Why don't I know anything when you do? Why is the world changing? _Why?_"

"You… noticed that?"

The Batter smiled, though it was more of a snarl. "Do you take me for an imbecile? Of course I did. Spit it out, merchant."

"...Fine. But after we save the town."

"No-"

"Oh come _on_! We're already late! Who's to say what will happen if we don't go there now? There could be catastrophe. You want to cause such _impure _calamity, Batter?"

Seemingly shaken out of his rage, the Batter nodded twice. "No. Let's go." Then, he waited for Zacharie to walk out ahead of him.

_He wants to keep an eye on me, _Zacharie thought, walking fast, _or kill me once my back is turned._

_-later…-_

As it turned out, the Batter had no wish to kill Zacharie just then, and the pair made it to the residential district without incident. They did pass some panicked Elsen, but none seemed burnt, and a few were even comforting the others.

A single Elsen still loitered near the entrance, catching sight of them and waving their arms. "No, no! You can't go in there, i-it's chaos!"

"He lives here," Zacharie protested, pointing at the Batter.

"H-he's not wearing a… tie… oh." As he spoke, Zacharie retrieved the tie from his backpack and quickly tied it around the Batter's neck. The Batter frowned at the action, but didn't argue. "V-very well, just be careful in there."

The Elsen wasn't lying. Many ran around screaming as spectres chased them through the streets, black smoke hanging in the air. A few burnt Elsen- less than Zacharie would've thought- also joined the charge.

The Batter set his jaw and gestured to the west end of the city. "You say you're not against me? Then help. Go kill the spectres over there." Silently, without another word, he ran toward a crowd of spectres in the process of attacking an Elsen. They were gone, one, two three, and then he moved on, a fierce grin on his face.

_Oh, joy, more active participation. _Resolving that he had no choice, Zacharie got out his sword and set off on a sacred mission.

_-meanwhile…-_

_Swing, Batter, _he thought, and he did. Once, twice, and the phantoms were scattered to pieces, the Add-Ons swarming whatever was left behind. As always in combat, a certain calm came over him. He assumed that it was close to what Zacharie described as 'sleeping'.

_Zacharie… _Grin turning to grimace, he attacked more ferociously than before, driving his bat home in rapid succession. _Nothing but trouble. Impure. What to do with him?_

_He's done nothing but help me. _The bat was knocked out of his grasp. _Stupid! _He rolled to dodge, eyes searching the ground for his weapon, only to find it in the hands of a nearby spectre, who stared at it with a kind of reverence. _Slow! Distracted!_

Trance-like calm evaporated like rain on a sunny day, the Batter roared and ran forward, taking the spectre by surprise. He tore at it with his bare hands, not noticing how they began to look like claws, not noticing how his mouth filled with too many sharp teeth, how his yells sounded like that of an animal.

He stood there after the work was done, breathing heavily. After a moment- _no more than that, move, you poor idiot- _he stooped to retrieve his trusty bat.

It was then he saw his mistake. A spectre, cries assembling its comrades, crashed into him, sending him to the ground. The others soon followed, tearing and smothering. The Batter tried to yell, but his words were muffled as he felt his lungs begin to give up from being empty for too long.

He hazily heard the Elsen screaming, barely registering that they sounded more angry than scared. Then, the spectres were pulled off him, and he could breathe.

For a moment, the Batter gasped for air- _Keep going!- _then jumped to his feet. A few Elsen- _Courage... strange…- _were attempting to fight the phantoms, once they saw their champion fall. "He's alive!" one cried out in relief, only to be flung away by a spectre mid-shout.

_Breathe. Swing, Batter, _he thought, and he did.

_-later…-_

Zacharie stepped back from his fight, driving his sword into the ground so that he could lean on it. Black spots danced across his vision from pain and, he assumed, bloodloss. _Damn wings…_

He became aware of another presence and spun, sword swinging almost of its own accord. _The Batter, _he realized, almost too late as his weapon stopped a centimeter beside the purifier's neck.

The Batter turned to look at the sword, then back at Zacharie. "How's it going?"

With a sigh, Zacharie let his sword point drop. "Well enough. More spectres than ever before, though, in factions. Some _explode _and make more of themselves."

"Yes." The Batter nodded back to where he came from. "The Elsen are brave. They're fighting."

"Really? Interesting." Zacharie swayed on his feet when the world suddenly shifted. "Ah… Batter, could you… take the rest of this half of the city? I need to...sit…"

"...whatever." Then, he was gone, quietly.

_Not like those roars I heard, _Zacharie thought, but paid it no more mind as he sat on the gore-spattered road and took several deep breaths. _Okay… the backpack, then. Stitch yourself up, merchant. _

_-meanwhile…-_

The Batter came upon a stage in the middle of town, and on the stage, there sat a cat, watching the happenings with no small measure of glee.

"Japhet!" he called out, striding forward, bat at the ready. "Come meet your fate, immoral beast!"

The cat's head turned and he blinked slowly. "Ah, Batter, you don't learn, do you?" Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

The Batter stared at the spot his opponent sat only moments before, angry. _Too slow…_

"A-are you the Batter?"

He felt someone tug on his sleeve and glanced down at the shaking Elsen. "...yes."

"O-okay. There's, um, there's spectres in the houses, and my neighbor is b-burnt."

"You want help."

"Y...yes."

The purifier nodded, slinging his bat over his shoulder. "Show me."

_-later…-_

The sounds of battle stopped as suddenly as they came. Shaking slightly with the effort, Zacharie lifted his head and glanced out the window of the house he'd taken refuge in. Not a spectre, nor burnt Elsen, in sight.

_Fantastic. _He lay once more on the cold floor, waiting for the burning of stitches to subside. He'd only made an attempt to heal the cuts he could reach, but it was clear that his back was a mess, and his sweater- _my favorite sweater- _was in tatters.

Luckily, he produced a similar one from his backpack. _Minus the heart, I'll need to add that later._ Feeling sickened, he managed to stand and slide the sweater over his head, trying to not snag it on his wings. _That's better, I suppose. Time to go meet the inquisition, then._

The newly rising sun cast a pleasant light on the purple buildings as Zacharie met the day. A few befuddled Elsen stumbled down the street, making their way to the town center.

In front of the stage, the Batter stood, a mess of cuts and bruises and dark sludge dripping from his bat onto the ground. Yet, his head was held high. He saw the sun, and a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

_What's with him and the sky? _Zacharie wondered, limping closer. The Batter caught sight of him in the crowd somehow and gestured for the merchant to join him, smile vanishing.

Zacharie did as instructed and stood beside the purifier. "It went well, then."

"Yes." The Batter turned away from him curtly. "We'll talk later." Then, his voice rose to address the Elsen. "I've purified this place, but this Zone has not yet been freed of its true pest. Where can I find Japhet?"

"Japhet?" an Elsen wondered as murmuring began, "Who's Japhet?"

"The cat who directs the spectres."

"The… the cat? Um… I don't know. A-anyway, thanks for helping us… But uh, that thing you have there…"

"My bat?" the Batter asked, voice like steel.

"Yes… your… bat… that's an awfully dangerous object…"

The Batter shrugged the weapon off of his shoulder and studied it closely. "Well… that's kind of the point."

Zacharie stifled a chuckle and shook his head. "There's no need to worry about dear Batter attacking you. He's just saved you, has he not?"

"W-well… I suppose so, yes. V-very well, you can stay, i-if you want."

The Batter seemed to actually consider this for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I must complete my mission. But I will keep the tie."

"Oh, of course, i-it's all yours!" Many of the Elsen nodded in agreement, and Zacharie smiled. _Oh, how the people have changed…_

_-outside…-_

The Judge strolled up to meet them as the pair exited the residential area, exhausted and blood-spattered. "Ah, it seems your expedition has been a stunning success, has it not?" the feline asked, grinning. "Alas, I am in need of your services."

"What?" the Batter asked, frustration and tiredness evident in his voice.

"I am embarrassed, I admit, but I am in need of your services. Both of you, of course." The Judge eyed Zacharie with worry. "You smell of blood, old friend. Did you suffer some injury or malady in your brush with the violence of the everyday?"

"Sort of. What is it you needed, Pablo?" Zacharie wondered, changing the subject.

"Yes, as I was saying, I am in need of the Batter's purifying intentions. It appears that Valerie, my beloved brother, has…" The cat trailed off for a moment, a look of apprehension on his face, "...has fallen off the rails of consciousness and into the depths of uncontrollable madness. He's calling himself Japhet now, and I do believe you fought him earlier. In addition to being the royal agent he's never been, he has proclaimed himself chief of the spectres." The Judge shook his head sadly. "Two roles he has usurped, no doubt."

"What can we do about it?" the Batter asked, quieter than his usual powerful voice.

"Valerie settled on the roof of the library. I suppose this could've been just a coincidence, but the ghosts are swarming the corridors of the same building."

"More spectres?" the Batter asked. "I'd've thought they would be depleted by now."

"It appears not, my immaculate comrade. This is the perfect mission for you, is it not? Full of all that gratuitous violence which you seem to revel with glee."

"Okay," the Batter agreed without hesitation, "I'll go to the library." He turned to Zacharie. "You?"

"Am I still wanted?" Zacharie asked with surprise. At a frown from the purifier, he hurried on. "I mean that you seemed about ready to cave my head in earlier."

"...that is the past. I have decided that you should live, and that you are trustworthy. For now."

"Splendid to see that you two aren't about to murder each other," the Judge drawled. "I will follow you."

The message was clear: _get moving. _

The Batter nodded, but made no move to leave. Instead, he set his bat on the ground, wiped his hands clean on the legs of his pants, and crouched to pick the Judge up.

The cat hissed in alarm and began to back up. "What are you-"

"Calm down," the Batter mumbled, lifting the cat into his arms. "This is so you can keep up if we run."

"Cats run faster than humans," the Judge informed him, and, though annoyed, squirmed to get more comfortable.

"I'm not human."

"What a comfort." Still, the Judge seemed resigned and stopped fidgeting, allowing himself to be carried.

"Zacharie," the Batter said, gently petting the cat, "could you get my bat?"

"Um, sure." The merchant stooped to retrieve the instrument of purification, surprised by the Batter's actions.

Seeing the Judge curled in the Batter's arms, relaxed and content, Zacharie felt pity in his heart. He knew that his oldest friend would soon learn the cruel fate of his younger brother, and it would tear him apart all over again. _Let him be content, while it lasts._

**Next time on _The Doomsday Debt: _the Batter, the Judge, and Zacharie confront Japhet in a surprising showdown, where intentions and true natures are revealed! Be sure to tune in.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Nevermore

"Nice view from up here," Zacharie commented as the party reached the second to top floor of the library.

The Batter nodded, looking out on the landscape before them. The town was all blue and purple, and beyond that stretched an empty land. Pale trees and grass, hills slowly coming into being. The sun was hidden behind rolling dark clouds, however, so the scene didn't hold his interest for long.

"Shall we?" the Judge asked, perched on the Batter's shoulder and staring up the ladder to the roof. He was anxious, Zacharie could tell, his claws digging into the Batter's shoulder, though if the purifier was in pain, he didn't say.

"I guess," Zacharie replied quietly, watching as the Batter and the cat began their ascent.

The climb was long; the Batter and the Judge reached the top long before Zacharie did. He was about half way up when he heard the battle begin.

The Judge… _oh, Pablo, no. _Even as the Batter proceeded to hack away at the avian monstrosity, the cat pleaded in a quivering voice, begging his brother to return.

The bird attempted to rant, but it appeared that the Batter had no patience for such semantics. As Zacharie finally managed to pull himself over the top of the ledge, the Batter sent the Guardian over the edge with a furious homerun. But of course, this monster had wings, and it simply fluttered back, dragging the poor cat's corpse along with it. The Judge was in shock, staring at the scene open mouthed.

"Alright, purifier, you are going to seal my fate? No matter, I am ready to die. But first, prepare yourself to see my true form." The bird flapped his wings and transformed, growing taller and more radiant. "I am Japhet, lord of the second zone! I am the millennial fire bird! Let the battle begin."

Then, the bird lifted his head and screamed a single, piercing note that magnified around the rooftop. The Judge dropped to the ground abruptly, paws over his ears, hissing in pain. The Batter took several steps back and shook his head as if to clear it, before launching yet another attack, though with less vigor than before. The Add-Ons floated in lazy circles around his head, sometimes helping, sometimes getting in the way.

_What did Japhet do? _Zacharie thought, amazed that it had such an effect on the Batter. He quietly retrieved his sword from his bag, leaving the backpack by the ledge as he made his way, almost silently, toward the bird. He noticed, uneasily and angrily, that Valerie still had his jaws clamped tightly on the Guardian's neck. _Poor kitty._

Suddenly, the Guardian swung its gaze his way, eyes blazing with manic fire. "And here is the masked merchant! Do you wish to emulate the infamous masked swordsman, who once slew a terrible Toad King? Tell me, do I look like a frog to you?"

"Zacharie!" the Batter called, striking the beast's leg with his bat to draw his attention. "Get the Judge out of here!"

The feline still lay on the ground, watching the encounter with blank eyes, his normal grin vanished, an occasional weak cry of mourning arising from his throat. He was clearly not in good shape.

Japhet made an attempt to smile, though it was impede by his beak. Zacharie didn't have time to dwell on the ridiculousness of it before the Guardian swiped at him with razor sharp talons. He doze to the side and ran, scooping the cat up with one arm, sword at the ready in his other hand. Now, he saw his predicament; the ladder was blocked by Japhet. "We're in need of a distraction, amigo."

The Batter nodded and gestured to the Add-Ons hovering above his head. They immediately snapped to action, spinning towards the Guardian and slowly driving him out of the way. Sufficiently distracted by the floating circles, he didn't notice the Batter until it was too late. Did Zacharie catch a glimpse of sharp teeth, claws, unseeing eyes, as the Batter charged? It was impossible to tell, as he was on his way down the ladder.

Zacharie set his old friend on the ground gently, feeling sick under the distraught, accusing stare of the cat. "I'll be back soon, Pablo," he promised, standing and turning back towards the ladder.

"Be sure that our immaculate comrade up there leaves nothing behind," the Judge requested, little more than a breath.

Zacharie paused, considering this, then began his ascent yet again. The Judge he knew wasn't wrathful but, in this instance, he agreed with such action.

The battle was nearly over when he reached the top once again. Japhet was clearly tiring, screeching in rage and clumsily jabbing his beak at the purifier, who easily dodged. In fact, it seemed that as time went on, the Batter didn't tire, but held his stature higher, was more confident in his attacks, fought better than ever before.

It was simple unluck that caused him to fall. Alpha, still dizzied by Japhet's cries, shot the wrong way, yanking the bat from the Batter's hands. He immediately dove after it just as Japhet turned, tail striking the hero and sending him flying across the roof.

"Batter!" Zacharie yelled as he saw the Batter disappear over the edge, and took off running, heedless of the confused Add-Ons and triumphant Japhet, who's held was high as he cried his victory to the sky.

The Guardian paused in his celebration when he saw Zacharie disappear over the edge as well. _Perhaps he decided that he cannot live without his comrade. _

Finding this thought hilarious, he laughed. He had no idea how short lived this victory would be.

_-meanwhile…-_

The Batter was screaming. If he had eyes, they would have been shut tight.

One moment, he was so close to purifying that monster, the one who had hurt so many and used the Judge's brother as a suit. The next, he was in freefall.

The Batter didn't know where the fear came from, but it didn't come so much from heights as it did from fear of falling. Now, these fears were realized, along with his own hopelessness.

_Stupid, _he managed over the all-consuming terror. _Should've seen it._

He thought he heard a vague voice, and tried to cover his ears, not wanting to be in the company of his usual voices this close to death. Then, the voice shouted louder, and again, and he realized it was Zacharie.

The Batter's arm was nearly yanked out of its socket when he felt the merchant grab his hand. "Sorry, amigo," his voice exclaimed, and they were suddenly moving in the other direction, not down, but up.

The Batter could only manage a choked noise of confirmation, hanging on for dear life. Only when he felt solid ground beneath him could he find his voice.

He dropped to the roof, landing in a crouch and staring around wildly. First he saw Japhet, glaring in shock and anger. Then, his bat, teetering on the edge of the building. The Add-Ons, aimless, then back in combat form at the sight of their master.

Finally, Zacharie. He could just see the merchant out of the corner of his vision, all stooped exhaustion and… were those _wings? Glass wings? _"...What?"

"No time for that, compadre," Zacharie started, noticing the Batter staring and Japhet bracing for another attack. He shoved the bewildered Batter toward where his bat lay. "The Judge wanted to give you a message."

"Yes?"

"He says 'leave nothing behind.'"

_A challenge, then, _the Batter thought, shaken out of his revere and crouching to retrieve his weapon.

Seeing his enemy's fear growing behind those burning eyes, the Batter grinned, thinking that he could never back down from a challenge.

_-later…-_

The Judge didn't want to lift his head when he saw the pair approach. In fact, he didn't want to do much of anything other than lie there, perhaps not even that.

_On your feet, Pablo, _he told himself, though the voice that manifested in his mind sounded higher and gentler, like his brother's voice does.

_Did._

The cat slowly dragged himself to his feet. "I… apologize," he murmured, making a halfhearted attempt to smooth down his fur. "I was not… I could not…" Then, he shook himself. For once, the feline was out of words.

The Batter frowned down at him, bat slung over his shoulder. "It was not your fault."

The Judge huffed as Zacharie bent down to pick him up, in no mood to argue with the treatment. The Batter meant well- _doesn't he always? I suppose so- _but his words stung, reminding the Judge of how none of it was 'his fault'. _Perhaps if I'd talked to him more, checked in on him. Made sure he got enough to eat, and wouldn't need to chase birds like Japhet. Oh for goodness… how long was he like that? How long had Japhet been controlling him like a puppet?_

The Judge cried, curses and his brother's name muffled by the merchant's sweater.

Zacharie looked over at the Batter, who seemed at a loss. "I'll get him back to Zone 0," Zacharie promised, gently petting the cat. "We can talk afterwards."

The purifier nodded, glancing at the Judge once more. "I… am sorry." Then, he was gone, climbing back to the roof to retrieve the Add-Ons.

And so, Zacharie wandered. This form of travel, much less violent than the teleportation of the Batter, suited him, he believed. The walk seemed to be good for the Judge too, whose cries subsided once the warm airs of home ruffled his fur.

"Zacharie," he began as he and the merchant made their way to the building the Judge called home, "I've been a fool."

"Noooo," Zacharie assured him, "you've been through quite the shock. You'll be inclined to, well, say that about yourself, and most likely much worse. But the Batter was right, it isn't your fault."

"Hm. Yes, I know. That is why… I could have done more."

At the steps to the tower, Zacharie paused, setting the cat down and sitting so they could be more level. "Pablo, we all believe we could've done more when something terrible happens. It is a lie. I saw how you were with Valerie; you two were the best of friends, thick as thieves, if you'd like. I know that you would do anything for him. I heard it today, and your grief proves it. What it does not prove is that you're guilty of being nothing more than upset and distraught. Not evil, not slow, not stupid, just sad. And Valerie wouldn't want you to blame yourself, would he?"

"No." The Judge looked away at the sun, gold and rising in the sky, reflected by the yellow stones of the buildings. "You should give better advice, old friend. That didn't help that much."

"Oh, but it did help a little bit. You admit it."

"Very well."

"Good. My advice doesn't come cheap, you know."

"Shut up, merchant."

"Right."

They sat there, silent for a moment, before the Judge spoke up again. "Could you take me to the top of the tower?"

"Why's that?"

"I wish to meow at my lung's fullest." Zacharie seemed confused, so he went on. "Perhaps the voice that echoes back to me will be that of someone I know. Of my dear brother, perhaps. Perhaps…"

For the first time in a long time, Zacharie's eyes filled with tears.

But of course, he did as he was asked.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Hollow Embrace

The Batter was alone. This wasn't really unusual; he'd been alone for a long time before and after his journey began. Yet, after spending time with his new comrades… the feeling of loneliness was unusual for any time.

Even the Nothingness, with its usual quiet and calm appeal, held no interest. The purifier hesitated in heading off on his journey to the next Zone, so he wandered in the dark landscape.

_I should wait for the merchant, _he thought to himself. Of course, there was no real need for it, since he'd made it through the first Zone just fine, and Zacharie seemed to be made of trouble. Yet, the Batter had many questions for his ally.

First, on matters of the world, and how it changed and is changing. How the Batter himself arrived in Zone 0 the first time, for he could not remember. _And wings. Glass wings? It makes no sense. Then again, what does?_

He paused in his stride, sensing that if he walked any farther this way, he would end up in the First Zone again. _I don't need to go there. Still, it would be nice to see how the place has changed now that Dedan is vanquished. _

Confident in his thoughts, the Batter continued. A few steps later, he was in Zone One, or rather, what was left of it.

The land was… _blank. _Thinking that at first he may have stumbled upon the wrong Zone, the Batter stared around, uncertainty on his face.

_No, this is definitely Zone One… _The shapes of the buildings, the faint sting of smoke, remained. However, all color was drained from the Zone, and the sun was gone from the sky. A pale grey ceilinged the area, stretching as far as the Batter could see.

The Add-Ons hovered nervously by his shoulder, just as confused as he was. The purifier shrugged, more to reassure himself that nothing was wrong, and began to walk. His footsteps made no sound, though the whispers began around him. _Fantastic…_

"Hello?" he called out after a time, just to cut through the stifling stillness of the world. His voice echoed off the walls and down streets, before quietly dying off.

Abruptly, a shriek responded from far away. Then another, closer by. _Something remains, _he thought, and, since the cries didn't sound friendly, readied his bat.

When the first secretary rounded the corner, the Batter didn't move, and could only stare as the abomination approached. _What __**is **__this impure creature? _he wondered, shaken out of his confusion, and striding forward. _Did it make this place like this? Where are the Elsen? How did I miss something like this?_

The battle took a surprisingly long time; the creature was every bit as tough as Dedan had been. Though, inevitably, the Batter was victorious.

The secretary didn't simply disappear, as many of his adversaries did upon defeat. Instead, it just lay there, a sorry-looking heap in the road. _Weird._

The Batter began to walk, then paused, seeing a crowd of the beasts gathering at the end of the road. He sighed, shaking his head to clear it of the voices. _I really should try that sleeping thing, _he thought, _it seemed to do Zacharie some good._

He fought his way through the crowd, though with each victory, the whispers seemed more and more overwhelming and distracting. He could pick up individual words and phrases every now and then, _praising _him and his deeds sometimes, crying for help at others. The conflict was more than annoying, and the Batter was unsettled.

When the battle was finished, he sat down in the road, surrounded by those he defeated, to catch his breath and his balance. The Add-Ons hovered by him, seeming unsure of their actions.

After a moment, he became aware of another presence approaching. _Zacharie, _he noticed, making no move to retrieve his bat.

The merchant paused beside him, looking from the purifier to the slain monsters and back. "This is not a good place for you, amigo," he said quietly, gesturing for the Batter to stand.

Not in any mood to argue, he did, and followed Zacharie as they walked. No more secretaries came around; perhaps the destruction of so many of them was off-putting.

"Explain," the Batter spoke up to cut through the quiet.

A half-hearted smirk was barely visible around Zacharie's mask. "What's the magic word?"

"'Now'?"

"Cerca. Ask away."

"Why do you have wings?"

"I don't know."

"That's not a good answer."

"And yet, it's the truth. The truth is often insufficient." The merchant sighed, glancing up at the grey sky. "They only appear once the game begins, I assume to get me from place to place, though they're incredibly impractical. Instead, I walk."

"Yeah, you keep mentioning the 'game'."

"All this," Zacharie waved a hand around the space before them.

"I got that. How do you know?"

The merchant lifted one shoulder as they neared the entrance to a smoke mine, dark and desolate in the pale light. "I've lived it countless times. You're the main character, you know, you and your absentee puppeteer. Very important occupation."

The Batter frowned, avoiding the structure as they continued. "But it's not a game anymore."

"...sort of, I think." Zacharie paused, as if listening. "Aspects of it are changing. No Player controlling you, the Elsen acting less like mindless cowardly lemmings. Pain and hunger and thirst existing. You…"

"I what?" the Batter pressed, but the merchant was no longer paying attention to him.

"I do believe there's someone in that mine," Zacharie gestured to the entrance, "who is not hostile. An Elsen."

"Oh." The Batter nodded and moved toward the mine. "I will return, then we'll continue this conversation."

Zacharie shrugged, adjusting his mask. "I'll meet you in Zone Three." He turned, and began to walk away.

The Batter noticed the shards of glass sticking from the back of his new sweater. _That must not be comfortable, _he thought, a bit of pity in his mind.

Then, he reminded himself of his duty, and he went off in search of the Elsen.

He found them eventually, deep within the mine, and had no idea how Zacharie heard them. Three were surrounded by a mob of secretaries, some cowering, some throwing rocks at the offending monsters and crying.

At the Batter's sudden appearance, the Elsen glanced nervously at each other, unsure if he was an enemy or not. One of the Elsen throwing rocks, who wore a hard hat on his head, gasped. "H-hey, I remember you! You k-killed the spectres for us! Please-" His pleading was cut off when a secretary attacked, driving the Elsen against a wall.

The Batter rushed ahead, effectively saving the Elsen with his mere presence. The secretaries, now knowledgeable to stay away from the bat-wielding purifier, slowly began their retreat into the darkest pits of the mines. With a few swings of his weapon and calls of challenge, the monsters were driven away.

The Elsen stood, staring at the Batter with wavering smiles. Uncomfortable with this attention, the Batter leaned away. "Are there any more here?"

"T-they're all over this Zone," one Elsen confided, hugging their arms tight around their chest. "They s-started ap-pearing and at-tacking us once Dedan died. They're… everywhere, I suppose. We've all b-been hiding down here."

"Are there any more of you?"

All of the Elsen shrugged in seemingly one motion, and the Batter sighed. "Fine, I will escort you to the surface, where you'll be safe."

"T-the surface isn't safe…"

"It will be if you're with me. The monsters fear me."

Seeming a bit more confident, the Elsen obliged, following him quietly to the surface. The Batter saw, as they exited the mine, that the day was brighter, and the sun appeared ever so faintly in the grey sky. A bit of color had returned to the world, lightening the buildings and the streets.

The Elsen blinked, staring around. "T-the Zone's better?" one asked, wringing their hands hopefully.

"I guess so," the Batter replied, lifting his shoulder. "Stay together for a time to keep safe. I need to go."

"W-wait, Batter? Can't you stay?"

"No." At the crestfallen looks on their faces, the Batter sighed, rubbing his face. "I will return eventually."

"Okay…" They nodded, and the one in the hardhat, who seemed to be taking something of a leading role, began to shoo his compatriots down the street.

As the Batter retreated into the Nothingness once more, the day began to fade once more.

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long break between updates. Personal stuff, school, work, etc. I promise to try and be more consistent with updates hereon out. Also, I was amazed at the response this story got while I was gone! Everyone who commented in incredible, and thank you so much for it. I hope you all continue to enjoy this. **


End file.
